The True Start andTrue Story
by JJSwan10
Summary: Kim and Ron friendship is over, now with nothing holdong him back and with the hunger he can't satisfy that he did not know that he had all these years. It time to break free and begin to find his True self


**Chapter 1: TERMINALLY ILL**

We see a lone shadowy figure in the distance and surrounding him are echoes of familiar voice he knows of.

"Power gives you domination" says a German man shouted at the figure than the voice disappear than another voice appears but this one a soft woman voice "Power gives you love" and it disappears we see the shadowy figure looking down, looking defeated and tired but then another voice echoes through the darkness "Power gives you friendship" the shadowy figure looks where the sound of that specific voice comes from but then another voice whispers in his ear like a lover "Power gives you absolute victory" the shadowy figure gives a huff at those words.

The figure tries to stand up but another voice echoes through his body "Power gives you respect" a bitchy voice says to the figure, in slow motion he pushes himself up. Another voice comes from the shadows "Power gives you salvation" a sage old voice said, the figure gives a primal growl at those words

Slowly lights start to fill the area surrounding, the figure is trying to catch his breath like he is preparing for something that he knows that is coming for him. But then another voice talks to the figure "Power gives you…" the figure looks up at another figure that is bathing in light, he gives a small snicker "Me Ronnie" says Kim Possible towards a broken and defeated Ron with utmost sincerity in her voice

 **Past:**

As Kim stood on the sidewalk outside of Ron's house with a tearful expression on her face for her best friend in the entire world is moving to Norway, for his mother got her dream job.

As Ron took the last of the boxes into the moving truck, he quickly wipes the sweat from his brow and looked at his friend looking so sad at his departure. He decided that he will put on a brave face "Hi Kim" he said in a sunny tone trying to brighten his friend day on this dark day of their friendship "Don't be so sad we can still skype and keep in touch it will feel like I never left your side well except for the Bueno Nacho God I will miss that place" he said with a bright smile, but he clenches his fist while saying those word

Kim looked at him with utter sadness in her eyes "Yeah Ron we can do that, don't worry I be at BN as much as I can so that you can smell the food through the screen" she gave a cute little chuckle at the small joke she knew it will be kind of torture for Ron, seeing foods from the heavens every day and he can't have a crumb of that food

Ron smiled at that joke "Yeah that would be nice, it will remind me of all the good memories that we share at that place" they stood there looking at each other sheepishly "So Kim are you going to look for replacements. I understand if you do it wrong of me to give you false of a savior is coming but I never got your message, plus I think I can't forgive myself if something did happen to you and I could have prevented it from happening"

"I don't know Ron?" Kim said rubbing her shoulder trying to find the right words for this given situation, but it keeps evading her "Hi it okay KP, it fine" Ron said gently grabbing Kim's shoulders

Just at that given moment something just snapped inside Kim, she shrugged Ron's hands away from her feeling absolutely disgusted by his touch, Ron looks confused at Kim "What wrong KP? Did I do something wrong?"

Kim narrowed her eyes "Really Ron, don't you see what is wrong with this picture?" she waved her left hand casually about in the air and looking around them. Ron looked around utterly confused "What are you talking about Kim?"

"This!" she pointed at him "What wrong with you!? You are abandoning the team and …." She could not finish the sentence

"What are you talking about Kim" Ron asked with confusion written all over his face, "This not my decision to move to Norway!" He did not look at her for he knows why they are moving, and that he is not going to Norway.

Ron felt a sudden presence he turned his entire body to the direction where the presence is coming and across from the street there she stood. The woman in white holding a blue lotus, Ron could not see her face, but he could feel a sadistic smile coming from that woman.

Ron quickly looked away from her for her presence made him feel sick, suddenly a hand gently caresses Ron's shoulder, he looked up eyes wide and panting heavily like he ready to run away from the devil himself

"Ron are you okay," she asked with utter concern all over her perfect face with small strands of her hair falling over her emerald eyes "See this is what I am talking about Ron, this move is taking a toll on you and I don't think this move is the best for you"

Something in Ron snapped "You know what is best for me!" he snarled at her "Please KP you don't even know the half of the problems I am having and what kind of demons I am facing everything second of my life"

"Why don't you share that burden with me than Ron, I am your best friend aren't I?" She asked in a gentle soothing voice but that made Ron even sicker to his stomach "You will not understand Kim, please stop this just let me go and forget about me" the tone he spoke to Kim, she could feel his sadness in those words

"Ron I am not going to forget the best thing that ever happens in my life, so please explain so that I can understand what you are going through. Is it bullying at school or is it something else…" she was too shy to ask the final part of that question; she is hoping that he will open up to her and shed some light on his problem?

Ron turned his back towards her, not wanting show Kim the oceans of emotion that raging inside of him, but for her is like all sudden is like she is seeing Ron for the first time in a different light, his shoulders all of sudden look bigger and heavier like he is carrying something heavy on it and it weighing on him a lot she wanted to hold him and hope that lifts the weight of his shoulder but she could not

Ron starts to walk towards the moving truck and Kim just stood there as the best thing in her life is slowly walking away, and she tries to speak but nothing is coming out, is like something got a hold of her throat and is not letting go as Ron climb into the truck and shuts the door, tears slowly swell up in her eyes and

her knees started give into some enormous weight that appear on her shoulder all sudden

Ron looks up and stares directly into Kim soul "Kim don't bother looking for me" he said in a cold tone and threw something at her knees and when she saw what it was the tears started to rush down her cheeks it was Ron tracking chip that she and Wade put in him without his knowledge, Ron's truck roared its engine and drove away

Kim ran to her home and rush to her bed and buried her face into her pillow and cried her soul out onto that pillow, Anne saw her daughter and decided to talk to her later when the wound is not so fresh on her heart

"Goddammit Ron why could you not tell her, I am sure she would have understand your situation, hell I bet she would have tried to heal your broken mind" Anne said in sad voice also shedding a tear as well as she too as lost a son today

Some hours later:

It night and Kim decided to come down stairs and try to eat something, trying to fill the void that a certain someone has left in her soul, when she got at the table all the males of the household stood up and left Kim and Anne alone.

"Why are they leaving, that kind of rude" she huffed at the men, but Anne cut her off "Because I told them to give me some time to talk to you Kim and talk on what has happen today" she said in a soft tone but than her body language change all of sudden "Look I understand why you are upset and it understandable but the thing is honey, Ron that sweet dear boy that I love so much he is not well"

"What are you talking about mom? Ron was in perfect health, sure a bit unhealthy when it comes to his eating habits but that is Ron, and you of all people should know that how Ron is"

"Look honey that not what am I saying, what I am trying to say is Ron is not right mentally he been having problems for years now and matter of fact for all the years you know him he have been having trouble with is psych" she said with heartbroken tone, she did not want Kim to know that her goofball of a friend is mentally wrong

"What do you mean he is mentally wrong mother; he did not show any signs to me? I should know you taught me all the signs to look out for" Kim said with a confused look on her face

Meanwhile:

Ron is climbing the stairs of Yamanouchi breathing heavily yet he feels lighter than before "I see you got more spring in your step Stoppable-san" voice came from the shadows, Ron let out a small yelp and took a defensive stance

The voice chuckle "Your stance is weak my student and your mind are weaker I see" from the shadow's sensei appear before him rubbing his beards

"I know Kim, but you see Ron is a special case, his disease is unlike anything I ever saw and also some of the best psychologist I know." She said looking down at the floor feeling somewhat ashamed that she could not do more for Ron sickness

Kim looking at her mom with more concern for Ron now than ever before "What wrong with Ron mom? Tell me please" her eyes pleaded at her mom

"So Stoppable-san what can I do for you today seeing that you are free man but it seems like something is pulling you away from me and you destiny" the old man said with some anger in his tone, Ron looked up at the old man and something inside of him stirred and his eyes did not turn to icy blue that sensei would have thought yet it turned into a pale orange

"Kim, Ron has a one of kind a of Schizophrenia" she said with a tear running down her face

"Sensei I am here not to be free, I am here so that you can train me so that I can slay this demon" Ron turned his head to his left and there she was the woman in white, holding the blue lotus in her hands she gave a toothy grin and said in angelic voice "I want to see you try Ronnie my boy"


End file.
